The invention relates to a coffee machine having a first and a second outlet for a beverage, and adjustment means for adjusting the separation between the first and the second outlets, wherein the first and the second outlets are preferably connected to a common supply line for supplying both outlets simultaneously with a beverage. The invention further relates to a method for adjusting the separation between a first and a second outlet of a beverage preparation device.
A beverage preparation device having two outlets, wherein the outlets are each rotatable about a vertical axis to adjust the horizontal separation between them is known from EP 1 512 354 A1. The separation adjustment is continuously variable. However, it is considered a drawback that it is difficult to set defined (specified) distances repeatedly. The known solution is also expensive and is not satisfactory in terms of sturdiness.
A beverage preparation device in which two outlets are formed by bendable drain pipes that can be spread apart from one another is known from DE 34 25 943 C1. When operated, the outlets are only aligned parallel with one another if the separation between them is very small. Moreover, the difficulty of setting defined (specified) distances repeatedly is considered a drawback in this embodiment as well. In particular, the relative positions of the outlets are coupled rigidly via a common sliding guide.
A beverage outlet head in which two outlets are adjustable relative to each other by altering the heights thereof at the same time is known from DE 10 2012 202 182 A1.